spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 75: The Escape
Poslední vzpomínkou Poezie je že ho někdo odtahuje z velké knihovny. Loutka někam zmizela. Silný Elf se probudí na roztahovacím stole. Kousek vedle něj podivný uchyl připravuje ostré mučící předměty. Na jeho ohavných zádech je podivný cernocerveny symbol, polovina je tetování a druhá polovina skarifikace. Mučitel Poezie upoutá jeho pozornost když se snaží uvolnit že svých pout. “Oooh aaaano, moc pěkné on přijde nás pan přijde a budeme krájet.. jojo krájet.” Poezie zkusí na mučitele mluvit ale sociopatycky psychopat není dobry cíl. Poezie dále testuje sílu pout. O chvíli později skrze velke dveře projde sám Strahd. “Kde je zbytek tvé skupiny?” “Co je ti potom?!” Strahd von Zarovich se lehce usměje a podívá se na mučitele. Ten si div nezačne radosti zpívat. Hrabě Strahd se opakovaně ptá na zbytek skupiny. Poezie si myslí že Strahd dobře ví kde Adrian s Razanem jsou. Začíná dlouhé mučení, úchyl nejdříve pomalu stahuje Poezii z kůže a ořezává jeho hrudník. Elf je nucen dlouze vzpomínat které kameny skončili v ohni a které ne. Mučitel mu mezitím zavrtavá velkou vývrtku do hrudni kosti. Vampýr se snaží z elfa dostat kam kdo zmizel pomocí teleportačního ohně. Poezie který ale zmizel jako první netuší kam skočili hrdinové po něm. Zdá se, že je čeká dlouhá noc. Vampýr Strahd v mučírně Strahd nastoupí nad Poezii a zvrchu se mu hluboce podívá do očí. Pohled (opět) neúčinkuje a Strahd se vzteká. Nakonec Vampýr pronese řeč o elfově síle a pak mu dá na výběr jestli chce přijít o ruku nebo nohu. Úchylný úsměv a pilka v rukou tetovaného může jsou poslední věc kterou Poezie vidí. Probudí se zavěšený za nohy a jeho hlava se blíží k smradlavé vodní hladině. Rychlý pohled vlevo Poezii ukáže že opravdu přišel o paži. Naštěstí “jen” levou. Za mříží se na něj podivné dívá malý chlupatý humanoid. Poezie s ním začne hovořit. Mutant přestane spouštět elfovi tělo do vody a mnohem více se zajímá o jeho pánev, prý se chystá vyrábět dětskou stoličku z kostí a Poeziina pánev by se na ni přesně hodila. Poezie chvilku pocká než bytost která je jiste tvůrcem kosteneho umění v místnosti s dračí hlavou odejde a pak se pokusí dostat ze svých okovů. Začne dlouhý proces snahy dostat se z zalare. Po prvních par pokusech se ozve hluboký hlas z vedlejší celý. Muž se představí jako Emil a vysvětluje že tu skončil kvůli někomu jménem kiril který na něj přivedl Strahda. Dva dny vzhůru, boj, pasti hradu, dlouhé muceni a ztráta končetiny nechaly Poezii ve stavu příšerně unavy. Útěk z vězení se aktuálně zdá nemožný. Poezie si udela pohodlí v hluboké vodě a začne odpočívat. U toho se sbližují s Emilem. Emil Toranescu O pár hon a několik neúspěšných pokusu o rozlomení mříží později ho zničeho nic Emil utiší že někdo jde. Skrze věznici prochází Vistanka v podivném oblečení a s výbavou hrdinů. Vistanka se představí jako Esmeralda a nakonec souhlasí s tím že může osvobodí. Sama se dostala do hradu z vlastního rozhodnutí, prý přišla Vampýra zabít a “trochu” ji hrad přerostl přes hlavu. Po soubojem s párem čarodějnic propadla podlahou a skončila v žaláři. Esmeralda osvobodí Emila a ten pomůže vybrat mříže z cely Poezie. Nová skupina přeživších hradu vyrazí ven z žaláře. Přes chodbu na spodní straně žaláře stoupá točité schodiště. Esmeralda a dva velcí muži postupují několik pater než dorazí do přízemí kde Poezie pozná dveře do jídelny. Emil když slyší že je naproti jídlo tak beze strachu projde skrze halu, otevře velke dvoukřídlé dveře a začne se krmit. Poezie a Esmeralda opatrně projdou a připojí se k Emilovi. Poezie si všimne že na mrtvole Gertrudy sedí loutka která předstírá panenku. Esmeralda ji zvedne a chvilku si ji prohlíží, Poezie mezi sousty řekne že je to Dčtyřka a Esmeralda se ptá, o čem to mluví. D4 ještě chvilku leží a pak, když zjistí, že je v pohodě tak se zeptá, co je to sakra Esmeralda. Skupina ještě chvilku odpočívá a pak, navzdory varováním panenky vyrazí skrz hlavní halu. Ze stropu se snese hejno Gargoyl a skupinu napadne. Emil se změní do vlkodlaka a Esmeralda se ukáže jako užitečný spojenec. Nejen že cikánka vyčaruje ochranný kruh na zem před bojem, ale také útočí s takovou rychlostí že z ní má respekt i Poezie. Gargoyly padnou, ale i Emil který se však stabilizuje. Poezie vlkodlaka který se změnil zpět do velkého černocha hodi na záda a skupina pokračuje skrze koridor plný naleštěných zbrojí které vypadají jako by hrdiny sledovali. Mezi nimi je v kokonu nalezen uspaný Vistan kterého D4 s Poezii okamžitě zabijí. Esmeralda s tím vypadá vyrovnaně. Esmeralda D’Avenir Hrdinové dorazí do kaple. Zbytky lavic leží po zemi kaple. Mrtvý cleric v černé róbě se natahuje na oltář jako by se snažil uchopit svatý symbol na který dopadá paprsek světla. Vedle něj na zemi leží černá mace jejíž vršek je tvořen děsivou hlavou. Ihned po jejím sebrání zaslechne Poezie podivné zvuky. O vteřinu později padají dolu do kaple dva nemrtví. Strhne se rychlá šarvátka, pád zombie dost roztrhal. Po první ráně macekou se skrze hrad ozve děsivý šeptavý hlas “dieee” Zatímco Poezie dorazí utíkající nohu D4 a Esmeralda se dávají na útěk před děsivým hlasem maceky. Loutka zmizí po stěnách někam do krovu kaple a cikánka zmizí oknem kterým prvně vnikla do hradu. Poezie si novou mace pochválí a začne pomalu po lavici spouštět Emila z rozbitého okna. Mace of Terror Loutka není k nalezení. Dole vyrazí po nádvoří hradu k hlavní bráně. Zasekne se u mříže která rozděluje nádvoří. Esmeralda, která malém doběhla až domů, se vrací a společně dostanou přes bránu nejen sebe ale i Emila. Hrdinové vyzkoumají, jak funguje hlavní brána a zaktivuji spouštěcí mechanismus. Zvuk padajícího mostu se rozléhá snad celou Barovií. Esmeralda a Poezie se dají na útěk, ačkoliv jim je jasné že Vampyrovi uniknout nemůžou. D4-N73 ve svém vycpaném těle na střeše kaple slyší a cítí jak skrze hlavni schodiště z hradu vylétají stovky netopýrů. Sleduje velký černý mrak, který se formuje nad hradem. Uprostřed mraku malých těl je jedno velké. Černě oblečený humanoid zahalený mlhou. Strahd von Zarovich vyletěl aby chytil cokoliv opustilo jeho hrad. Loutce je jasné, že cikánka, omračený vlkodlak ale hlavně Poezie nemají naději. Rozmyslí se jen vteřinou, pak vezme svoji flusačku a pošle jehličku skrze celý mrak netopýrů. Bodlinka najde svůj cíl a skrze mlhu, netopýry a silnou bouři se ozve výkřik. Poté se Vampyrův zrak otočí proti loutce. Strahd a Ravenloft Hrabě neváhá ani na moment, mrak, mlha i sám Strahd vyrazí proti malému strašákovi. Loutka propadne podlahou a začíná utíkat skrze hrad. Poezie a Esmeralda výkřik slyšeli také. K smrti unavený Poezie v duchu loutce poděkuje. Za nimi zuří bouře vzteku nad hradem Ravenloft